


artpaperscissors fill - Guarding the door they never closed.

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, artpaperscissor, we are all made of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	artpaperscissors fill - Guarding the door they never closed.

For [](http://artpaperscissor.livejournal.com/profile)[artpaperscissor](http://artpaperscissor.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chomaisky.livejournal.com/profile)**[chomaisky](http://chomaisky.livejournal.com/)'s** prompt "lost stars trying to light up the dark"  - which gave me all sorts of wildly romantic ideas I had **no** idea how to achieve; so this is what I ended up with.

In case it isn't obvious from the picture...  
I thought that maybe our boys won't ever die, but like in Greek myths they will be turned into stars. Their curse is to guard the gates of Hell for all eternity, because they failed to finish the Trials and close the gates when they had the chance.

Teaser  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15182663545)

Main pic  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/14996036328)

Of course it hasn't turned out as magnificent as it was in my head. Sigh.  
All painted, drawn and fiddled with in Photoshop and PaintTool Sai.

I've now tagged  [](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/profile) [ alexisjane ](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/) with the prompt "I'll give him a piece of my mind"   



End file.
